nazizombiesplusfandomcom-20200215-history
Celestial Abyss (Alternate)
For the original version featured in Call of Duty: Eclipse Warfare, click 'here. 'Celestial Abyss '''(fully known as '''Chapter 2: Celestial Abyss) is the second map in the An Alternate Eclipse storyline created by Greedyselfish. It is an alternate version of the map of the same name from Call of Duty: Eclipse Warfare, containing story elements and gameplay features that were previously not present in the original. It takes place on Frixion, the home world of The Opposition, where an experiment on the cryptids species led to an infection within the facility occurring on both Madrelerorns and, somehow, human beings. Story After a super soldier experiment went horribly wrong and cause a major outbreak at the Eclipse Empire's top secret Fort New Trinity facility, four survivors manage to fight their way through the zombie hoards. They encounter a scientist inside of a spacecraft that had crash landed and offers to help the group escape if they can fetch him some supplies. Once they help him escape, he gives them the keys to a spacecraft in the facility for them to escape. After a showdown with The Hybrid, the cursed super soldier experiment, they escape using the spacecraft right before the entire base is destroyed by a nuclear missile sent from the Eclipse Military. The group crash land on a mysterious planet where they find an abandoned facility. They find out that they are inside of a cryptid hatchery on the planet Frixion, the home world of the Madrelerorns. Zombies burst in and the group begins to fight another battle with the undead. Characters Playable * "Athena" * Alain Bourden * Jack McMack * Unnamed Mercenary Unplayable * Overlord Dreadnaught Layout Lobby Players will start in the lobby room. It is a small area that is connected by two paths that branch off into different areas. One of them is blocked off by a group of large boxes that can be knocked down for 750 pts. The other is an explosive mine on a wall that can be breached for 750 pts. The entrance to the facility is blocked off by barricades where the zombies can come through in the room. A DTe-12 can be bought off a dead Madrelerorn guard in this area. A desk-like object contains a drawer with a Helping Hand shot that can be bought. Storage As the name implies, the storage area contains a lot of boxes, lifts, and cranes. The Pack-A-Punch Machine can be found lifted up on a crane with a bunch of boxes. The only way to get up there is via the conveyor belt. A medium sized box containing the DTn-64 CQC shotgun and a smaller box containing a Marathon Runner shot can be bought here. A mystery box spawn location appears as well. A pair of large doors leading to the Factory Floor can be bought for 1000 pts. Factory Floor This area contains a lot of machines and smaller conveyor belts. The main conveyor belt can be seen up above connecting to the storage room. The MPX-24 SMG can be bought off of one of the smaller conveyor belts and a mystery box spawn. A hallway connected to this area and the hatchery contains a flipped over box with a Speed Loader shot that can be purchased. A door going into the hatchery can be bought for 1200 pts. Hatchery The most important area is the hatchery. There are several groups of large eggs that are lined up in several rows. The power switch is located here. When the power switch is turned on, the eggs will all hatch at once with Cryptids emerging out of all of them. However, the cryptids will not attack the players and the players can do no damage to them. They will climb up the walls and leave the area and will not return until their special boss rounds. The M4X1 Assault Rifle, the X-Tec Grenades, the Stopping Power Perk Shot, and the Supply Room are all located in this large area. The Mystery Box will first spawn here. Tunnel The tunnel is accessed from the lobby via breaching a wall and can be used as somewhat of a short cut to the hatchery. It is a long underground path with a small outdoor area in between. The tunnel contains a Mag-5 Shotgun while the outdoor part contains a MPX-5 SMG and a Blade Master Perk Shot and a mystery box spawn. Conveyor Belt The Conveyor Belt is a unique mechanism included in this map. It can be accessed from within the tunnel and leads into the Factory Floor and the Storage area. When using the conveyor belt in the factory, players can purchase the V-61 sniper rifle from on top of a large machine. When using the conveyor belt in the storage, players can purchase a Madrelerorn Scimitar from on top of a large group of boxes and access the Pack-A-Punch machine on top of a crane. The Supply Room The Supply Room from "Unquestionable Ethics" returns and can be accessed from the Hatchery area. Here players can select and purchase attachments for any weapon of their choosing that allows it. They can also replace or detach any attachments they already have. The room can only be accessed once per round before being overrun by zombies or overrun by cyrptids during their special rounds. Features Two new weapons are featured in "Celestial Abyss", The Madrelerorn Scimitar and the AciX-Corroder. The Madreleron Scimitar is a special melee weapon that can one hit kill zombies until round 20. The AciX-Corroder functions similar to the Venom-X, but shoots acid in a long stream. A new equipment, X-Tex Grenades appears here and functions similarly to Semtex Grenades. A new Perk Shot called Blade Master makes it appearances and helps players melee much faster. Weapons Starting Weapons * MX-1911 * Knife * Grenades Off-Wall Weapons * DTe-12 * DTn-64 CQC * V-61 * MPX-24 * TXs-6 * Mag-5 * M4X1 * Madrelerorn Scimitar * X-Tex Grenades Mystery Box * DTa-45 * ACX * TX-82 * TX-90 * TXL-4 * DTs-5 * PX-90 * UXP-45 * DTm-240 * V-150 * M60X4 * TXR-98A * UXAX-12 * JV-9 * AL-8 * DTR-61 * Reaper * TXB-5 * X44 * TX-46 (Single or Akimbo) * RXa-54 * TXZ-15 * AciX-Corroder Perk Shots * 'Human Shield '- Take more damage, 2500 pts. * 'Helping Hand '- Revive faster, 500/1500 pts. * 'Speed Loader '- Reload guns faster, 3000 pts. * 'Marathon Runner '- Sprint faster and longer, 2000 pts. * 'Stopping Power '- Shoot faster and gives more damage, 2000 pts. * 'Blade Master '- Melee faster and longer, 2000 pts. Easter Eggs Main Quest * 'Army of a New Species '- Face off against one of the Opposition's strongest leaders and uncover a dark secret. Songs * "Seasons In The Abyss" by Slayer can be activated by finding three World War II era helmets scattered around the map and shooting once at each of them. They are hard to find, though, as they are camouflaged to blend in with their surroundings and change positions every new game. Differences Between The Original * An actual layout and Easter Egg. * No references to the Coil Arms Division nor the Railgun. * Cryptid boss rounds similar to the Hellhounds. * No Der Wunderfizz. * Allusions to a possible "higher power". Trivia TBA. Category:An Alternate Eclipse